Users increasingly use computers for viewing media, reading articles, and playing games, activities where it is desirable for the user to have an immersive full-screen experience. Applications and websites designed for these activities typically envelope the full screen, or as much of the screen as the underlying platform offers. If a user wants to carry out a related activity in support of a source application experience, there is currently no easy way for the user to carry out those related companion activities in a way that allows the user to maintain the visual relationship of a companion activity.
For example, if the user wants to post a link to a newspaper article to the user's social network site or if the user wants to project a movie being watching on a laptop to the user's television for an immersive full-screen experience from which the user began, there is currently no way for the user to carry out those related companion activities in a way that allows the user to maintain the visual relationship in a way that offers a way to get back to the immersive full-screen experience once finished with the companion activity, and is consistent across all applications and across a broad set of desired companion activities, including activities that involve an application that is different from the source application in a user's source window.